


Missing You

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Missing someone, Pining, friends - Freeform, hot springs trip event, mentioned relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: With Kaito and the majority of stirRhythm away of a trip to some hot springs, Kureha's finding it hard to do anything but pine for his boyfriend. Even with Kazuyuki in the same boat, Kureha wonders why they aren't both having a wonderful freaking out.





	Missing You

Kureha groaned as he buried his face into his arms laid on top of the table he occupied with Kazuyuki. He didn't see why they couldn't all go on the trip to the hot springs, considering out of their nine members, only three had been left behind; him, Kazuyuki, and Subaru. Which meant Kaito wasn't at school. Which meant Kureha couldn't hang on his arm or cuddle close or give him discreet nuzzles and light butterfly kisses when the opportunity came. It was proving to be hard without his boyfriend at his side. Sure, he hadn't known Kaito his entire life, but now that he was in his life, he never imagined a day without him.

"You really miss him, huh?" Kazuyuki tapped his shoulder lightly in a comforting pat, "He's only been gone not even twenty-four hours yet. I'm sure he's missing you just as much".

"Don't you miss Yuhi-senpai? How can you be so calm with your lover being away? Kazuuuu..."

"Kureha-kun, relax. Of course, I miss Yuhi-senpai, but what's going to happen while he and Kaito are gone exactly? What's the worse that could happen?"

Kazuyuki tilted his head and Kureha sighed, "What if...what if he finds someone else out there, Kazu? Someone...better than me. Kaito's amazing. I know I don't deserve him in the slightest. Not with my secrets..."

"You're amazing too, Kureha-kun! And Kaito wouldn't do anything like what you're thinking, how can you even say that?! I bet even Kaito has his secrets he hasn't told you, as well. I know you love him, and it's only natural for you to seem anxious and needlessly jealous while he's away but he's with the others, remember. There's no way he'd be able to sneak off even if he wanted to. You know Kaito better than anyone, would he really go behind your back?"

"Well, no... Kaito's loyal. Faithful. I guess I just don't feel comfortable when he's not around, y'know?" He sighed again, knowing he was being ridiculous. "Do you think he'll call tonight?"

"He's bound to! No doubt Toya-san and Aoi-san have done their best to get on his nerves, knowing them".

Kureha lifted his head to smirk, "Hehe, yeah, I don't doubt that at all either".

The bell then rang across the academy's campus and the two friends shared a smile. Kazuyuki gave Kureha a quick hug, "You'll see that you were just worrying over nothing, Kureha-kun. Kaito will be back tomorrow after school, so we'll be meeting with Subaru-senpai to go and welcome them all back. And you can do your usual attack of tackling Kaito to the ground and squeezing the life out of him - his words, not mine".

"Of course," Kureha rolled his eyes playfully, "Come on, let's get to class before we end up running late".

* * *

Kureha laid on his bed that late-evening, rolling from side to side with impatience. Kazuyuki was right when he said Kureha was just worrying over nothing and that nothing would happen while Kaito was away to change their relationship - he just missed him, that was all. He couldn't settle though. He groaned softly, before snatching up his phone the minute he saw it light up.

"Kaito?!" His tone a mixture of excitement and relief, tinted with a sliver of worry.

_"Kureha? What's wrong, you sound...scared? Why?"_

"Oh, no! It's nothing, honest! I just...I've just been waiting for you to call, that's all. I...I miss you".

_"It's only been a day, and a long one at that..."_ He heard Kaito sigh through the phone,  _"I've missed you too. It's been weird without your company"._

"Same here," Kureha breathlessly chuckled, it felt good to hear his boyfriend's voice. It calmed him and allowed his body to relax while his heart beat steadily in his chest, "It's been so quiet without everyone else. Even though it hasn't been that long since stirRhythm first formed together, I suppose I just got used to it so much that it's strange not all of us being together".

_"I get what you mean. Why you three couldn't come along still confuses even me, but hey, I don't make the rules. If I did then we wouldn't be talking like this"._

"Is that your way of saying you'll marry me~?"

He bit his lip with a wide grin when he heard Kaito's spluttering from the other end of the line,  _"N-NO! God, you really have the weirdest thoughts"._

"Getting married isn't a weird thought! Well, I guess to some people it could be, but that's not the point!"

_"...If I manage to survive with you up until graduation then...perhaps. But don't count on it,"_ he heard a sigh and chuckled a little, teasing Kaito was honestly both risky and fun.

"You're coming back tomorrow, right? Then you'll be back where you belong!"

_"Still surrounded by idiots, sounds like great fun, heh. Anyways, you should get some sleep in before the break of dawn hits. As you said, I'll be back tomorrow and then you have all the freedom in the world to do whatever it is you want"._

"...Can we get married then?"

_"Kureha what is God's name-"_

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Hehehe! Oh Kaito, you're funny~"

_"I can't wait to get back so I can physically strangle you for that one. Alright, good night pest"._

"Hehe, goodnight Kaito~ I love you~"

_"Whatever, love you too, idiot"._

Kureha sighed to himself as he laid his phone on his chest after the call ended, staring up at the ceiling with a smile. He bit his lip again as he felt his heart flutter. Man, two whole days without seeing your boyfriend was harder than he imagined. Was he crazy? Clingy? ...His elated high dipped slightly as he clutched his phone tighter to his chest, brows furrowing a little. He then shook his head, if Kaito was ever uncomfortable then he'd have no trouble letting Kureha know.

With another loud sigh, Kureha felt his eyes slide to a close, breathing steadying out and within moments he was sound asleep. 

* * *

"KAITOOOOO!!"

"What the-!"

Both boys crashed to the ground with a giggle and a groan respectively, Kureha laying on top of Kaito with the biggest smile he could give, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. The rest of stirRhythm chuckled from around them. Only when they decided to leave the two to themselves did Kaito push them both up, Kureha ending up sitting in his lap. The redhead screwed his eyes shut as he dipped his head, shoulders shaking and if that didn't give him away then the sob he tried to stop from coming out did.

Kaito tilted his head and cupped his boyfriend's face, concern written all over his expression as Kureha opened his eyes and let Kaito wipe away the beginning of his tears, "Hey, what are you crying for? I'm okay, nothing happened while I was gone. Kureha, what's-"

"I missed you! I know I'm being really pathetic but y-you mean so much to me and I'm always my happiest when I'm with you and I- I... I felt scared that you'd come back and tell me that y-you'd met someone else out there or something just as bad a-and now I feel really stupid-"

"Yeah, you are a pretty little idiot, aren't you?" Kaito drew him into an embrace, holding him close and letting Kureha bury himself against his body, "But, you're my pretty little idiot. And that's all you need to worry about".

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't know how this ended up like it has but there you go xD


End file.
